


Search for Malachite

by Spindini



Series: Peridot's Journey [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Double Penetration, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sea Monsters, Smut, Spooning, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: Peridot and some friends set out to find the legendary sea monster known as the Malachite, with Peridot having many unusual ways to keep herself occupied along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot Green was reading a book of mysterious creatures. One in particular caught her interest. 

"The Malachite," she read. "Named for the stone which all accounts say its colors resemble, this monstrous creature is said to live in the ocean. It has many limbs, many eyes, and a head full of white hair, which it uses to blend in with the sea foam." The beautiful illustration especially made Peridot interested in looking for this Malachite. But she didn't have a boat, so she turned to her handier friend, Bismuth.

"Would you mind building me a sailing ship?" Peridot handed over a packet of money.

"For that much? It's fine by me!" Bismuth gathered up some materials at the shore, and Peridot watched her sweat and her rainbow hair sway in the wind as she nailed together the wooden planks and rigged it all together. At the end of the day, Bismuth had finished it. "So, we'll be ready to go tomorrow! What's this for, actually?"

"I'm going to see the Malachite, a beautiful sea monster."

"Just in case it's real, I'm going to go with you."

Peridot went back to her apartment and noticed her "live-in friend", Jasper. "How would you like to go see the Malachite with me?" She opened her book to the Malachite page.

"I don't believe in that Malachite stuff, but I wouldn't mind taking a trip out on the sea."

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"If it's fine by you."

"How about a little fun before the big day?"

"I'd love that!"

Peridot lay down on her bed, and Jasper slowly removed her clothes, planting kisses down her body as she did so. Then, she opened a nearby drawer. "Which one do you want tonight?" asked Jasper.

"The green one."

Jasper pulled down her shorts and attached a large, dark green strap-on to her hair-covered area, then rubbed it harshly to show off. She slid a broad finger down Peridot's slit, rubbing it against the edges and feeling the smooth wetness of her lower lips. Jasper then pressed the finger into Peridot, rubbing above it with her other hand. Peridot immediately tightened around it. After thrusting it in and out for a while, Jasper removed it and licked Peridot's release off of it.

"Now it's time for you to take me!" Jasper held Peridot's wrists down and started grinding against her wet area. She moved the tip back and forth around her rim before starting to slide it in. Peridot moaned out as it went inside, and screamed louder as Jasper started thrusting roughly. Jasper sighed as she felt it push back against her own area, and tightened her grip on Peridot's wrists as she harshly licked her mouth. Peridot drooled and pushed against the object inside her, making sure to press her most tender areas against it, and as she climbed closer to her peak she squinted her eyes shut and cried out, "Malachite!"

Jasper pulled out swiftly. "So you were thinking of that thing!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Look, Malachite isn't real." She then looked down at herself. "So that's why you picked the green one!" Jasper took it off and threw it across the room.

"Why don't you finish me off?"

"Whatever. I don't like your Malachite obsession." Jasper turned off Peridot's light and ran off to the couch. Disappointed, Peridot slid three of her own fingers inside, curling them up and pressing against her walls. Her other hand traced around the lips. As Peridot thrust the fingers within her, she stared into the darkness and thought of the Malachite coming from within it.

 

The next day, it was time to leave. Peridot and Jasper went down to the ship, not willing to look at each other. Peridot carried a case of food for everyone. Bismuth was already on the ship. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"As long as Peridot stays away from me," said Jasper.

"Admit it, you thought the Malachite was beautiful, too," said Peridot.

Jasper grunted, and they both climbed on. The wind blew into the billowing sail as Bismuth pulled the anchor up and they drifted off into the expanse of water. Bismuth stood by the helm, Peridot looked out over the bow for signs of the Malachite, and Jasper marched off to the lower deck.

"I thought you were a big techie," said Bismuth. "Are you sure you can survive out here with no outlets or signal?"

Peridot took her phone out of her pocket and realized. "I totally forgot!"

"How could you do that? Someone likes Malachite!" Bismuth teased.

"Don't say that!" Peridot scurried down to the lower deck, where she ran into Jasper.

"Get away from me! All you want is Malachite!"

"Don't you want to come up there and look at the bright sun glinting off the white caps of the ocean?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Are you scared you may see the Malachite?"

"No! It's not real!"

"Then come up so you can see my reaction to finding out it doesn't exist."

"Fine." Jasper went back up, with Peridot following behind. Peridot stared out from the bow, while Jasper looked from the stern. Then, something caught Peridot's eye. From the port side, she noticed a beautiful iridescent glowing shape, perched atop a jagged rock. It probably wasn't Malachite, but she was still interested.

"Bismuth! There's something I want to see off the port bow!"

"On it!" She turned the wheel to the left.


	2. Chapter 2

As the ship got closer to the glowing shape, Peridot saw it coming into form. She realized that it was a lovely mermaid, with skin as pink as the clouds during a sunset, a tail that shone with rainbows in the sunlight, a mass of golden hair, shimmering rainbow fins up her sides, a pair of perfectly-formed breasts, and the unusual trait of having four eyes.

"It's a mermaid!" Peridot called out.

"This I've got to see!" said Bismuth, leaving her station at the wheel.

"Don't believe her!" objected Jasper. But Bismuth had no choice to, because the rainbow mermaid was right in front of her.

"Peridot was right!" 

"Stop playing along with her game. It's not worth it."

"Just take one look. If you're right, we can stop looking for the Malachite," said Peridot. Jasper ran up to the bow and nearly fell overboard when she saw that Peridot was not lying about this one.

"Well, you were right this time! Doesn't mean your Malachite is real!"

Peridot then sprang off the ship, diving into the waves. "What are you doing?" shouted Jasper. 

"Don't let her lure you in!" called Bismuth.

"It's sirens that lure you in. Mermaids are to be approached at will." Peridot paddled towards the rocky platform where the mermaid sat, letting the waves carry her along. She then bumped into something underwater, which was the mermaid's tail fin. It paddled when it touched her.

"Who might you be?" asked the mermaid in a lilting voice.

"I am Peridot, and I'm a pretty green seafarer. But I noticed how refined you looked and I decided I had to come up to you."

"My name is Rainbow Quartz, but you can call me Rainbow."

"You're so beautiful, Rainbow..." Peridot climbed up onto the rocks and hugged her.

"You're not so bad yourself. How about I show you a good time?"

"I'd like that!" Peridot stared into one of the pairs of Rainbow's eyes and leaned back onto a rock. Rainbow dove into the water, her long tail fin catching the light. 

Peridot slowly removed her shorts and put them up on the formation. Rainbow slid a finger down Peridot's slit, causing her to leak a little. Rainbow then giggled and spread Peridot's lips with the fingers of one hand, using the other to insert a finger. When she added another, Peridot moaned, with her insides clinging to them gently. Rainbow inserted the third digit slowly, and Peridot moved her narrow hips passionately against them, crashing against the rock in the process.

Back on the ship, Jasper and Bismuth just couldn't look away. "Should I feel betrayed?" asked Jasper.

"You could hardly talk to Peridot earlier today. I'd say just enjoy the show."'

When Rainbow curled her fingers inwards, Peridot sighed and noticed something. "Your hands are so small. Do you think you'll be able to fit all of one in me?"

"I can try!" Rainbow spread Peridot with one hand and stuck a fourth finger into her from the other hand, then added the thumb, feeling Peridot stretching out from the inside. From there, she slid the rest of her hand in, with Peridot's wetness providing assistance. Rainbow curled her fingers up and squeezed Peridot's chest with her other hand as she pumped the inside hand in and almost out. Peridot pushed back in complete pleasure, her mouth stretched out with bliss. She had to grip Rainbow's soft hair just to keep herself stable as Rainbow continued. Then, Rainbow slid her hand out, sucking all the fingers that went in.

"Did you like tasting me?" Peridot teased.

"I sure did!"

"You want more?" Peridot spread her legs in excitement.

Without a word, Rainbow went in on Peridot. Her supple tongue lashed over her clit, then she kissed and licked her lower lips. Peridot's legs wrapped around Rainbow's face. Rainbow moved it down, letting her nose tickle Peridot's clit. She circled the outside of Peridot's opening with her tongue, then took the plunge, licking all around the tenderness of Peridot's walls. At one point, Rainbow pressed her tongue into an area that left Peridot thrashing. She made sure to pay special attention to that area, and Peridot leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Rainbow pressed and lashed her tongue inside Peridot until her face was splashed with Peridot's material.

"I wish I could return the favor, but sadly your lower half is... not like mine," said Peridot. 

"Who said anything about my lower half?" Rainbow cupped her breasts and lay back on the rock. Peridot straddled her tail as she played with them. Her little hands, even smaller than Rainbow's, rubbed the edges of them and squeezed softly. Peridot walked her fingers in to feel her hard nipples, and Rainbow sighed melodically as she rubbed them. She then put her mouth to a nipple and suckled softly. A salty form of milk came out, which Peridot lapped up happily. She left a few bite marks on Rainbow's nipple before moving away. 

"That was great..." sighed Rainbow.

"It was, but I must leave. I'm going to find the Malachite. Have you seen it?"

"The Malachite is too far away..." she sang as she dove back into the water. Peridot recovered her shorts and swam back to ship.

"Are you going to do this with every weird creature that crosses our path?" teased Bismuth.

"Maybe..." said Peridot.

"Why not save a little for me?"


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting over the waves, and Peridot took in the beautiful sight of the golden light shining off the white caps. She thought that someone should enjoy it with her. "Jasper, are you still mad at me?" Peridot called.

"I'm not going to watch the sunset with you, if that's what you're asking," she growled back.

"I'll do it!" Bismuth left her station and stood on the bow with Peridot. Bismuth put one of her strong arms around Peridot's body as they gazed at the rolling waves and the blushing pink clouds that marbled the sky. Peridot's hand played with Bismuth's hair. "Moments like this are the most beautiful that one can experience," said Bismuth, as a tear dripped from her eye.

"I think you're the beautiful one," giggled Peridot.

Bismuth looked at the sun reflecting off Peridot's round glasses and her golden hair, cupped Peridot's face in her large hands, and told her, "You are, too."

The sun slowly sank as Peridot blushed. After a moment, she had the will to ask something. "So... did you catch Jeopardy last night?"

"Yes. Bet you never knew I was a Jeopardy fan!"

"I mean, it's not what I'd expect from someone like you."

"Well, it's a fun diversion when I do my weight training, even if I get too tired to say the answers."

"Hmm, maybe I'll use it that way, too."

"No, you're fine how you are."

"Why?"

"This." Bismuth lifted Peridot onto her shoulders. By then, the moon had replaced the sun, and Peridot stared at its round shape while fidgeting with Bismuth's coiled hair. Bismuth then put Peridot down and leaned over her. "So, do you want to christen this ship?"

"What about the Malachite Hunter?"

"No, I meant the first intimate moment on the ship. When you were with Rainbow, that was on a rock, and I want to have something similar with you."

"Well, let's go down to your quarters and get it started. I mean, it's not like Jasper would accept me in hers!"

After dropping the anchor, Bismuth carried her smaller companion bridal-style down to the room that she built to sleep in. It was lit by the warm glow of an oil lamp. Peridot lay herself on the austere bed and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her small but perked breasts. Bismuth laughed heartily. "I like them."

Peridot then removed her shorts. Bismuth took off her apron, bismuth-patterned shirt, and metallic-looking pants, and left herself in her underclothes. When something strained against the light blue cloth of her bottoms, Peridot didn't even take a second glance; she was a good friend of Bismuth, and they had talked about related subjects before. Peridot smiled and removed them, and she couldn't resist the chance to give it a little rub. 

"Well, at least you like it." Bismuth spread Peridot's legs with her hands and mounted over her, kissing her neck and squeezing her breasts. Peridot stroked Bismuth's powerful legs, but she was focused on what lay between them. 

"I'll take you for 1000, Bismuth," said Peridot.

"Then I'll give you the daily double." Bismuth wrapped her legs around Peridot and stuck her tip into Peridot's wet area. Peridot moaned at how it pressed against her insides with its turgidity. Bismuth smiled and gave Peridot a little more of her, grabbing her buttocks as she did so. Peridot tightened up as she felt her walls pulse, and Bismuth felt it too. She gave out a deep moan and pushed in further. Though she felt filled already, Peridot slammed her body against Bismuth's, trying to get more of her. Bismuth understood and grunted as she pushed all the way in. Peridot cried out in pleasure and her hands grasped Bismuth's waist. Bismuth's veins became more prominent as she felt Peridot tightening and releasing her in alternation. She thrust slowly and deliberately, and Peridot sighed and proceeded in grinding against the shaft within her. Bismuth growled and sped up her thrusts, watching Peridot's face twist with bliss. She continued as if she wanted to shatter Peridot, then started throbbing. "Want me to finish inside?" Bismuth shouted.

"Yes! Nothing will happen!" Peridot had measures taken to prevent production of new life.

"All right then!" Bismuth roared and shot her warm release into Peridot's core. She swiftly pulled out and softened, then tasted Peridot with one long lick. "Want to do the same to me?" Bismuth pulled a rainbow strap-on out from under the bed. 

"I would!" Peridot attached it to herself as Bismuth lay face-down. She gave Bismuth's butt a squeeze before rubbing the shaft between her cheeks.

"Stop teasing and put it in already," Bismuth laughed.

"How could I deny you that?" Peridot pressed it into her tense hole, though she was met with much resistance. Bismuth howled with the stress of it and clenched a little, though not on purpose. Peridot didn't give up, though. She strained until the entirety of it was in, then shifted it around to find her special area, the spot that she knew would give her an even better feeling. Bismuth tried to help Peridot by shifting herself. When Bismuth let out a moan that shook the walls, Peridot knew she had found that place. She pressed against it, enjoying Bismuth's moans and how the object pressed back against herself. Peridot held onto Bismuth's spent shaft while she continued. It couldn't release anymore for some time, so Peridot would have to rely on Bismuth to say when it's over. She continued and released over Bismuth's rear, but Bismuth still pressed back, enjoying the feeling, so Peridot kept going. After a few more thrusts, Bismuth moaned out, "I'm done for!"

Peridot pulled out of her and stowed the object away again. She was impressed at how wide Bismuth's opening had become from that experience. They put on night clothes and lay down with each other, with Bismuth becoming the big spoon. She kissed the back of Peridot's neck.

Just when Peridot was getting sleepy, she felt something press against her from behind. She laughed as she realized what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Bismuth looked at Peridot. "It's too bad you'll leave me for Malachite when you see it."

"I never said we can't still be into each other. When we get back, you'll probably live with me instead of Jasper."

"That would be great!" Bismuth got back to the wheel and set the ship in motion. In the distance, Peridot heard lilting voices singing in four-part harmony; however, she didn't have to ask Bismuth to follow them, as they were compelling her to go towards them.

As the voices got closer, Peridot smiled as she noticed an island with four bright figures on it. Jasper, however, slammed her fist down. "Don't you know what these are? Those are sirens!"

"I must see them..." droned Bismuth.

"No!" shouted Jasper, but then the singing also took her over. She lay back and listened to it as they sailed towards the sirens. 

The ship soon arrived on a shore of the island, populated by four beautiful sirens. The tallest one was dressed in white, with spiked white hair and angelic white wings; the two medium ones, still twice Peridot's size, included one in yellow with bright yellow hair and golden eagle wings and one in blue with a blue veil and the wings of a peacock; and the smallest one was pink-clad, with bright puffy pink hair and little fluffy pink wings. They all had skin that twinkled in the bright sun.

"We caught you!" said the white-haired one.

"What is this? Who are you?" asked Bismuth.

"We are the Diamond Sirens. My name is White Diamond, this is Yellow, this is Blue, and that's Pink," she said, indicating the respective sirens.

"So you're going to eat us!"

"Maybe in a sense." White Diamond smiled wide. "We want some kind of... companionship."

"I'm sure Peridot would be fine with it," said Bismuth. "She's looking for the Malachite, but you're weird enough for her."

Peridot climbed down the ship's ladder and brought herself onto shore. Yellow Diamond took one look at her and tore off her nightgown with her clawed feet. White Diamond then manipulated Peridot so that she was on her hands and knees. 

"This is what I want to happen," said White Diamond. "You start sucking Pink when she readies herself. Then you ride Blue and Yellow at the same time. And then I'll completely fill you. Is that fine by you?" 

"I can hardly wait!" Peridot chirped.

"No one said you had to." As White said that, Pink dropped her robe then plunged her hardness into Peridot's mouth. Peridot wrapped her tongue around it and licked hard. She pumped her head forward and backward as Pink moved. 

While Peridot did that, Yellow swiftly moved under her body. Peridot knew what she wanted just from that, so she placed her soft area onto Yellow's hardened rod. She felt herself about to tear as she started riding, but decided if she couldn't take this, there would be no chance for the Malachite, so she had the urge to sink down to her root. Peridot grunted and tried to keep her mind on sucking Pink at the same time. 

Blue then placed her own equipment next to Yellow's, though there was a bit of shifting around involved. Peridot stuck herself onto it as well, and rode them both with ungainliness. She held their bases to try to gain more leverage, and it helped to an extent, though she could still feel her limits about to break. That feeling, plus that of Peridot's sensitive breasts having Blue's colorful wings brushed against them, caused her mouth to hang open around Pink and drip with drool, and her lower lips dripped in the same way.

Peridot felt a combination of anticipation and fright, as she knew who was coming next. She felt a massive tip brushing against her rear, and rubbed against it. White pulled it away and replaced it with a finger, which was still rather thick. At least the nail was clipped. White sucked on it, then pushed it into Peridot. She curled it in, then added the second and spread them apart a few times, feeling Peridot becoming stretchier. Peridot closed her eyes and kept licking and riding as White added a third digit, then pumped them in and out a few times.

"That's enough..." White said melodically, removing them. The siren then pressed her tip inside Peridot. She felt her insides pulse with delight and stress at the same time. Peridot leaned into it, and White went in further. She thrust harshly into Peridot's ring, causing it to tear. Peridot cried out in enjoyment. She then tightened her mouth around Pink, tears streaming from her eyes, so she could enjoy the feeling of being fully sealed. When White pushed in as far as she could go, Peridot drenched the blue and yellow sirens with a stream of release. Her insides tightened and she felt a hard throbbing from all of them.

They then spurted into Peridot, warming up her insides but feeling a bit watery. Peridot moaned with the feeling of that. Though none of them softened, Peridot still stopped riding the two middling sirens and got Pink out of her mouth. It took a bit of straining for White to pull out, but she did. Peridot's hole was in such a state that a copy of her could stick her head up there and there would still be room for more.

"So... how was it?" asked White.

Peridot simply nodded; she was too weak to say anything else.

"I can see you're in no state to get back onto the ship by yourself." Yellow cradled Peridot in her arms, then set her on the deck. 

Bismuth immediately turned the ship away, then scowled. "Peridot! You can't have yourself treated that way!"

"It was... great..." mumbled Peridot.

"I don't care! If you get to the Malachite, you'll die from what you want it to do with you! I'm not letting you see anyone else until you're recovered." She carried Peridot down to the passenger's room and put her on the mattress.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, after Peridot thought herself to be recovered, she saw a large white wave cresting. As it started to wash up, it formed into the monster that Peridot had seen in her book.

"The Malachite is real!" she shouted.

"What? This can't be happening!" Jasper looked at the Malachite with shock.

"Somehow I knew you were right," said Bismuth.

Malachite's length then sprung from its sheath. It could have crushed the ship with one swing.

"You really like me that much?" asked Peridot.

The Malachite growled. "No. I just saw my perpetual rival-slash-lover, the Alexandrite."

Peridot looked behind her and noticed a different monster. It was bright purple and green, with eight limbs. 

"Can I be smashed between you?" Peridot requested.

"I don't want you to be destroyed," said the Malachite. "You did nothing to earn it."

"Well, I guess we'll have to go back now. We found the Malachite, but it didn't want me," said Peridot.

"At least you have me," said Bismuth.

"And I forgive you," added Jasper.

They each locked Peridot into a warm hug.


End file.
